Callie Catton's Cookie Cafe
by SwiftBreeze10347
Summary: Catherine was a regular little kid. She loved coloring, music, animals and pizza. When a new pizzeria opens up, she's one of the first through the door. It's only a matter of time, though, when her whole world goes upside down... and ends. [Rated T for Gore/Dark Themes]
1. Chapter 1

"There's no greater joy in childhood than playing games. Going out to eat comes to a close second. Talking animals are third. Why not combine all three and come on down to Callie Catton's Cookie Cafe? We have everything from games, to yummy food and even our own walking, talking animal friends: Callie, Macaroni, and Duke! Come on down and join the fun at Callie Catton's Cookie Cafe!" The television advertisement would end with all three cartoon-versions of the animatronics around the logo and name.

Parents from all across town were dragged by excited kids to the brand new eatery. I was one of those kids, along with my brother. The spinning door was spiraling as fast as a helicopter's propeller as a stampede of little kids ran through, hoping to get to the games first. Each kid had their hands pressed with a stamp and sent off, their parents being dragged behind them. I remember it as clear as yesterday…

It was a Saturday, May 2nd. I was the first to get in, my brother dragging our parents behind. I got a stamp: purple and invisible, unless you had a black light; it was a flower. As soon as we got in, it was paradise unfolding in our eyes. The games shouted with so many different phrases, all having the same 'Play us!' lure. My brother had ripped from our dad's hand by the dining room and ran off to play a nearby racing game. He started to shout in joy as he raced around the virtual track. I was more intrigued by the animatronics. I had always been an animal lover at heart.

Callie The Cat stood frozen on the stage, head dropped behind the curtain. After a couple other kids waltzed over, a bright beam shown on the backdrop, lighting up Callie like a shining diamond. The purple cat robot opened her eyes, revealing two yellow LED lights for eyes. She had a little flower in her ear which was the signature of her icon, and various white stripes crossing her back. She even had white whiskers that twitched! The feline's voice rang through speakers and her jaw moved up and down with a screw covered with bright red cheeks."Hello k-kids! I'm Callie The Ca-Cat. Welcome to the Cookie Cafe!" The animatronic feline called to the crowd. A chorus of cheers came from below, mine being the loudest. She shut her eyes and clapped. "I'm so glad-d that you all are so exc-c-cited!" The cat then opened her eyes, head tilting to the side. "Now, wanna see a magic-ic tri-trick?" She asked, leaning toward the ground.

The kids screamed in reply. "Yes! Show us Callie!". Magic wasn't something that could be debunked with science at that time. All we had was innocence and wonder in our eyes. It was grand enough to have a animal come to life to talk. What would happen next would leave all kids in shock and amazement beyond compare.

Callie held up her paw for silence. Her eyes' lights dimmed as her plastic eyelids slid fluently down. Her eyebrows moved down to create an expression of concentration. A magical chime played and slowly Callie's paws lifted off the ground, one and a time. She took one step, and another. The robot was walking right off the stage, down the steps in front of her. All the kids cheered.

The first time I had seen Callie was pure enjoyment. I had cheered the loudest and was the most excited, I believe. I was the oldest at ten years old, while my brother was seven and the rest of the kids were six to nine. The animatronics were always enticing. Some of the other kids had teased me at school, but I didn't care. Those fuzzy robots were as awesome as a chocolate fountain. If I had grown up, I'd probably create some for movies or something. Too bad that would never come to pass.

I suppose I got my wish, a bit. Although, I'll admit it's more of a prison than a dream. Sometimes it feels like a dream when the circuits and recordings take over in the day. And to think, it all began with that Saturday.

I'm getting ahead of myself. One must go in order for a story such as mine. I was cheering and clapping for Callie as she walked off the stage and waved to all the kids.

"Who's ready to have a dance party?" She asked, and started to shake her hands up and down, lifting one foot and twisting about. A sweet hum of music began to play.

A mechanical voice joined our cheers of agreement, and yet another furry friend came over. "Did I hear-r-r someone say dance party?" The tomboy-equse robot asked. "Macaroni the Mouse never wants to miss a party!" She cried in delight, the mouse's ears twirling. Macaroni had orange spots all over and was bright yellow, her eyes a clear crystal blue. Macaroni had a special talent. Her operational voice system was specially designed to interact with the kids and an updated software allowed her to learn names and store them in a database. She could also combine unique phrases. I noticed Brian, my brother, come over with her.

Callie nodded her approval. "Why, sure Maca-ca-caroni! You can join our dancing. C'mon! Let's dance-ance."

Mark and I grabbed hands and were about to twirl around like a washing machine when I heard a call of "Catherine!" My heart dropped to the floor.

My father waved to me from the table he had sat at. Each table had a coffee cup for the adults. Perhaps it was just for enjoyment, but now I am sure that it is to keep the parents awake and unaware of how long they've stayed at the cafe. I sighed, letting go of one of my brother's hands and walked over, leading him to our father.

"What Daddy? We were gonna have a dance party!" I complained. My eyes darted back, expecting Callie to be looking at the kids and still dancing. She was still dancing, yes, but she was looking directly at me, her LED lights turning to a dull gray. The animatronic's eyes flickered back to yellow when she noticed me staring, and she glanced down at the kids, her mouth opening and closing and playing a "Tehe~" track. I had liked the little giggle at first. Now, looking back, I should've feared it.

My father glanced up from where he sat. "Now, you kiddies were having a lot of fun, but I just don't want you guys getting too close to the rob-animals." He coughed quietly, trying to clear his mistake. We were too impatient and anxious to get back to notice. "They may bite or be a bit clumsy. Like Mr. Spinachface!" Mr. Spinachface, our black cat was very clumsy. He always knocked over something every five minutes. Guaranteed.

I didn't believe him. These robots were real! They had personalities. They had life. They'd never hurt us. Brian, on the other hand, didn't. "Alrighty Dad." He said, his head slightly lower than before. Brian listened to our dad. He was most close to him. Catch, videogames, even handy work with wooden cars. I was jealous. I had never been close to anyone. I hardly knew my mother, as she disappeared. Brian was my father's pride and joy. I was just another mouth to feed. I guess that's why I liked Catton's. It made me feel wanted and cared about. It actually let some girls in my life.

My dad chuckled. "Alright. Go have fun." He shooed us away. Mark eventually raced off to another game. I walked slowly away. Callie had gone back to the stage behind the red curtains, and Macaroni was roaming around the video games. I looked around for Duke. Duke was a fuzzy, green dog who was created to make music with his magical tail. It was super long and had various buttons to make different sounds. Duke walked on all fours and at that moment he sat near the side of the prize redeeming station. His eyes were illuminated with a purple light. I walked over to the fuzzy dog, rubbing his ears affectionately. Duke had certain sensor spots that would let him react in different ways. The robot lifted his head. "H-H-Hey kid!" He barked to me, tongue rolling out from the side of his jaw.

I chuckled. "Hello Duke!" I said affectionately. The dog barked twice and then shut off abruptly. I sighed. I hated when the animatronics went to sleep. It left me all alone. And loneliness is the worst feeling in the world. I sighed and walked around for a couple minutes, and stopped, playing a few games before going home. I wish I had appreciated going home instead of whining to stay at the cafe. I'd be the only thing I'd want for the rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Although T.V. commercials said the cafe was new, it was actually a bit shaken. The location and the games were new, yes, but the animatronics were a bit old. THeir voiceboxes glitched, and Duke constantly was going to maintenance. Regardless, my brother and I always went every Saturday.

It was a Saturday in June when it happened. I walked inside to the smell of cookies and chocolate. My hand was stamped with a flower, Callie's icon and my brother got a swirl, a special icon that represented Bluberry the Bunny. We walked inside and started to play some of the games. It was after lunch when Bluberry found us. Bluberry the Bunny was a blue rabbit with a black and white top hat and a dapper blue tie. He was taken out for parties and special events. My brother and I were walking to our father, two cookies in each of our hairs and a lasso of tickets in the other.

"Hello kiddies!" a voice called to us. Our two pairs of eyes glanced over. The fancy bunny was standing by a game, waving. We should've noticed the unlit eyes. We should have heard the non-mechanical voice. But, we didn't. We were kids, blinded by awe and the glory of cookies.

"Bluberry!" we cried in delight, running over and giving him a hug. He was soft and squishy, unlike the other animatronics who were soft, yet hard due to their endoskeleton.

"You kids wanna play some extra special birthday games?" The voice inside asked. We nodded, jumping in excitement. Extra games? Of course we wanted in! Bluberry was about to say more, but glanced up, looking around. His unlit gaze were met with six grey, dull eyes. My brother and I looked around to find what he was looking for. We saw three regular animatronics playing with other children and roaming the cafe freely. Bluberry patted our back, pushing us towards a back room. It had one lone game and a couple of boxes.

The light above our heads flickered. A small voice hit my ears. "Catherine… I'm scared." A slam made us both squeal. The metal door behind us had closed. My hands were shaking and my brother's jeans had a darker spot. We were alone and scared in a dark, cold room. The two of us huddled together in a corner, eating our cookies silently, wishing for comfort and warmth.

I suppose we got a wish of warmth, although it would be short-lived. Two other kids were tossed into the room with us. Bluberry shut the door, but didn't leave this time. He coughed, taking off his head. A head of scruffy, ginger hair was revealed, a sly grin painted on a woman's face. Her most notable feature was her grey, dull eyes. The woman stepped out of the costume, and bowed regally.

"Hello kiddies. I hope you are in for a treat. I have a birthday game for you all. It's called Stab." The lady stated, reaching into her back pocket.

One of the boys, a kid named Michael with a yellow shirt and a pair of mouse ears from the prize counter walked up to the lady. He was in my class, and always liked to mess around. A class clown, I suppose. "What's Stab?" The young child asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of nose. A loud squelch could be heard as the lady's grin grew. My eyes started as a shining tip of a knife seemed to come out of the kid's back. Blood oozed out, drenching his shirt and staining it purple. The blade moved back into the boy's spine.

"That's Stab" the lady stated sweetly, twisting the red-coated knife in her hand. The lady wiped the red blood on her white employees shirt. I'll never forget the red. The lady glanced up her teeth wide and gleaming. "Who's next?"

My brother began to scream, but was silenced as the red lady shut his jaw forcefully and held her knife to his neck. I watched. I watched my brother's head get decapitated and each one of his fingers sliced like carrots. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. Brian was mutilated and destroyed.

I recognized the last boy: Daniel. He went to my school and was in band, playing the flutophone. He was crying, yet staying as silent as he could. His cheek had a huge scar on it; a rhythm stick had smacked him by accident. The red lady stepped closer to the boy. "Poor kid." She said, and then got surprisingly cheery. "I'll get you a band-aid!" The lady said, going through her back pocket.

The boy sniffled. "R-Really?" He asked, voice quivering.

The lady frowned, holding up a gun. "No." A silent bullet went straight the the boy's cheek, his jaw snapping off and falling to the ground. The lady dropped the silenced gun, grabbing her knife and stabbing over and over and over again. Blood splattered all over the kid. I was covered in it, being right next to him. I started to crawl to my brother's skull, holding his head in my hand.

The lady grinned maliciously, staring at me now with dull, gray eyes. "Well, you seem intrigued by your brother's head, 'ey? Why not try some?!" She shouted, shoving his neck in my mouth. I shut it before I could have it touch me. I shook my head wildly. The red lady tilted her head. "No? Don't like it? Don't you love him?" She plunged her arm into my brother's chest, pulling open the ribs with a crack and grabbing his small heart. She split it open with her red-drenched hands and opened my jaw, making me chew my kin's organ. I was forced to taste it. And it… it tasted good. I shut my eyes, relishing in the taste of the flesh. The red lady was outraged. "This won't do at all!" She screamed, and grabbed me. She stabbed her knife through my legs, and glanced towards the nearby videogame. "Perfect." She mumbled, and placed me on the two joysticks, through my legs. She shoved my head into the screen, and pulled the game back, holding my head in the screen.

The video revealed tons of wires. A crazed grin shown on the woman's face as she reached down to grab two wires. She stuck them inside my eyes forcefully, and plugged the game in again. I screamed in pain, until the woman tied another wire around my neck.

The red lady turned the game around so she could see me, and sat down on one of the boxes. "Listen. I really didn't want to kill you. It's because of men that our society is so corrupt. You agree, right?" She asked. I nodded, unsure of what she was saying but fearful. Fearful beyond compare. Blind, and soaked in blood at this point. The lady continued. "Men underestimate us woman, and call us stupid. This restaurant was the only place I could be free. My father, when I got home, would smack me and yell at me." She growled. "I hate men." She paused, as if looking at me. "I suppose I have to kill you. You will make a man one day. Best kill off your kind now." She picked up the gun. I heard the click. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, putting it to my chest.

I was about to scream. Scream as loud as I could. But, I couldn't. My heart had stopped. The click and loud bang of the gun had already been done. A bright light mesmerized me as I swam towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

Although T.V. commercials said the cafe was new, it was actually a bit shaken. The location and the games were new, yes, but the animatronics were a bit old. THeir voiceboxes glitched, and Duke constantly was going to maintenance. Regardless, my brother and I always went every Saturday.

It was a Saturday in June when it happened. I walked inside to the smell of cookies and chocolate. My hand was stamped with a flower, Callie's icon and my brother got a swirl, a special icon that represented Bluberry the Bunny. We walked inside and started to play some of the games. It was after lunch when Bluberry found us. Bluberry the Bunny was a blue rabbit with a black and white top hat and a dapper blue tie. He was taken out for parties and special events. My brother and I were walking to our father, two cookies in each of our hairs and a lasso of tickets in the other.

"Hello kiddies!" a voice called to us. Our two pairs of eyes glanced over. The fancy bunny was standing by a game, waving. We should've noticed the unlit eyes. We should have heard the non-mechanical voice. But, we didn't. We were kids, blinded by awe and the glory of cookies.

"Bluberry!" we cried in delight, running over and giving him a hug. He was soft and squishy, unlike the other animatronics who were soft, yet hard due to their endoskeleton.

"You kids wanna play some extra special birthday games?" The voice inside asked. We nodded, jumping in excitement. Extra games? Of course we wanted in! Bluberry was about to say more, but glanced up, looking around. His unlit gaze were met with six grey, dull eyes. My brother and I looked around to find what he was looking for. We saw three regular animatronics playing with other children and roaming the cafe freely. Bluberry patted our back, pushing us towards a back room. It had one lone game and a couple of boxes.

The light above our heads flickered. A small voice hit my ears. "Catherine… I'm scared." A slam made us both squeal. The metal door behind us had closed. My hands were shaking and my brother's jeans had a darker spot. We were alone and scared in a dark, cold room. The two of us huddled together in a corner, eating our cookies silently, wishing for comfort and warmth.

I suppose we got a wish of warmth, although it would be short-lived. Two other kids were tossed into the room with us. Bluberry shut the door, but didn't leave this time. He coughed, taking off his head. A head of scruffy, ginger hair was revealed, a sly grin painted on a woman's face. Her most notable feature was her grey, dull eyes. The woman stepped out of the costume, and bowed regally.

"Hello kiddies. I hope you are in for a treat. I have a birthday game for you all. It's called Stab." The lady stated, reaching into her back pocket.

One of the boys, a kid named Michael with a yellow shirt and a pair of mouse ears from the prize counter walked up to the lady. He was in my class, and always liked to mess around. A class clown, I suppose. "What's Stab?" The young child asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of nose. A loud squelch could be heard as the lady's grin grew. My eyes started as a shining tip of a knife seemed to come out of the kid's back. Blood oozed out, drenching his shirt and staining it purple. The blade moved back into the boy's spine.

"That's Stab" the lady stated sweetly, twisting the red-coated knife in her hand. The lady wiped the red blood on her white employees shirt. I'll never forget the red. The lady glanced up her teeth wide and gleaming. "Who's next?"

My brother began to scream, but was silenced as the red lady shut his jaw forcefully and held her knife to his neck. I watched. I watched my brother's head get decapitated and each one of his fingers sliced like carrots. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. Brian was mutilated and destroyed.

I recognized the last boy: Daniel. He went to my school and was in band, playing the flutophone. He was crying, yet staying as silent as he could. His cheek had a huge scar on it; a rhythm stick had smacked him by accident. The red lady stepped closer to the boy. "Poor kid." She said, and then got surprisingly cheery. "I'll get you a band-aid!" The lady said, going through her back pocket.

The boy sniffled. "R-Really?" He asked, voice quivering.

The lady frowned, holding up a gun. "No." A silent bullet went straight the the boy's cheek, his jaw snapping off and falling to the ground. The lady dropped the silenced gun, grabbing her knife and stabbing over and over and over again. Blood splattered all over the kid. I was covered in it, being right next to him. I started to crawl to my brother's skull, holding his head in my hand.

The lady grinned maliciously, staring at me now with dull, gray eyes. "Well, you seem intrigued by your brother's head, 'ey? Why not try some?!" She shouted, shoving his neck in my mouth. I shut it before I could have it touch me. I shook my head wildly. The red lady tilted her head. "No? Don't like it? Don't you love him?" She plunged her arm into my brother's chest, pulling open the ribs with a crack and grabbing his small heart. She split it open with her red-drenched hands and opened my jaw, making me chew my kin's organ. I was forced to taste it. And it… it tasted good. I shut my eyes, relishing in the taste of the flesh. The red lady was outraged. "This won't do at all!" She screamed, and grabbed me. She stabbed her knife through my legs, and glanced towards the nearby videogame. "Perfect." She mumbled, and placed me on the two joysticks, through my legs. She shoved my head into the screen, and pulled the game back, holding my head in the screen.

The video revealed tons of wires. A crazed grin shown on the woman's face as she reached down to grab two wires. She stuck them inside my eyes forcefully, and plugged the game in again. I screamed in pain, until the woman tied another wire around my neck.

The red lady turned the game around so she could see me, and sat down on one of the boxes. "Listen. I really didn't want to kill you. It's because of men that our society is so corrupt. You agree, right?" She asked. I nodded, unsure of what she was saying but fearful. Fearful beyond compare. Blind, and soaked in blood at this point. The lady continued. "Men underestimate us woman, and call us stupid. This restaurant was the only place I could be free. My father, when I got home, would smack me and yell at me." She growled. "I hate men." She paused, as if looking at me. "I suppose I have to kill you. You will make a man one day. Best kill off your kind now." She picked up the gun. I heard the click. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, putting it to my chest.

I was about to scream. Scream as loud as I could. But, I couldn't. My heart had stopped. The click and loud bang of the gun had already been done. A bright light mesmerized me as I swam towards it.


	4. Chapter 4

For the longest time, we stayed there. Permanently shut down. Trapped in my new body like an animal, I couldn't move or do anything. Brian was always trying to contact me, but I couldn't respond. Then, one day, a light.

That light caused so much pain and misery. The light came from a flashlight. A police officer. The officer grabbed me and Callie. We were one at this point. We were put in a box, more darkness. I could feel us moving. The bump of the wheels and the whirl of an engine can be all you need to tell that you're going somewhere new.

I tried to get out of the body, swirling this way and that. I didn't want to moved. Our last place was both Callie and I's home. I couldn't escape. There was no use. The robotic suit was permanent. I possessed it, it was my choice. Now, I had to live with my decisions. The word "live" being used lightly.

Callie was placed in a back room along with Macaroni and Duke. It had a couple of boxes, and our day chips had been removed. We could no longer get out of the room, only at night. "Scrapped parts" the box mover had said. Even our mechanical counterparts knew what that meant. Their anger matched our own, seeking revenge.

The nights were still monitored by a nightguard, and we were allowed to roam after hours in fear of "losing the four who started it all", also known as keeping our circuits working. Not being able to walk during the day wasn't even the worse part. It was our replacements.

Callie the Cat had major upgrades. She was still purple, and still had a flower but was more advanced. Special censors let her interact with the kids more, talking more fluently and even being able to be more mobile instead of a set walking track.

Macaroni the Mouse had been turned to a tomboy who loved to skate and play videogames, and also gained a feature to give free tokens from her ears to kids. Duke the Dog had gotten a brand new tail with new wacky sounds and could talk more, but still walked on all fours.

All three came together for birthday parties, and Bluberry was even moved to giving out food. He wore an apron and was pure animatronic. He made cookies and cupcakes in the back, supposedly and would walk around like a waiter, giving kids cookies.

Our own Bluberry was moved to the back as well, but it's endoskeleton was left behind in the old location. Luckily, Brian's soul still remained connected to the suit and it was still there.

Our first conflict was the first time we'd been activated at night. My eyes opened to reveal a fancy, cleaned, new facility, painted with flowers and different fun doodles. It was a very beautiful sight, compared to the old, run-down cafe. The three "old" models walked down the hall to the cafe's main room. Macaroni ran to the video games, which were now much more modernized. Duke walked around simply, observing the whole area.

I walked towards the new animatronic. "They're here to _replace_ party." I said, Callie growling slightly. Mac and Duke turned, noticing the four fancy models. Duke tilted his head as he looked at his new model.

" _Don't like_. Rrrrr-zzt-rrr." He managed to say, as Macaroni poked her version.

"Yeah. They're _not_ radical." She said, before putting her hands on her hips. Brian had flew over to look at them too, as I saw him look at each in my computerized vision.

Suddenly, New Callie opened her eyes, looking at us. Mac, Duke and Bluberry did as well, as if receiving a command. "Do you hear that, guys? I hear someone talking." She said, eyes turning to observe the open space.

Duke nodded, as he flung his tail back and forth. "Yeah. Could it be new friends, Callie?"

The cat animatronic shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go see! C'mon guys. Open the curtains." The red curtains clicked, as they were already opened from our prying. Macaroni was the first to walk off the stage, and looked around, walking right past us. Only then did I realize they were doing an opening act. It was their reaction. _Quick._ I had thought at the time. I have to admit, they _were_ better than us.

Macaroni continued with her segment. "Whoa! Look at all these awesome people. Pretty sweet, ain't you guys? I'm Macaroni, or Mac for short. It sure is nice to meet you all. Are you ready to have some fun?"

Callie had walked up beside Mac. "I bet you kids love to have fun! I'm Callie, but most call me Cal. I own this cookie cafe. Anyone ready to dance?" She began to break out in crazy dance moves. She was _very_ agile.

Duke was the next to walk down the stage. "Can't have a dance party without music, Cal! I'm Duke, and I love to make music. Let's strike up my musical tail and get to dancing." He began to play a fun, peppy tune.

Bluberry was the last to come out. "But, won't you get hungry after all that dancing?" He asked, looking towards the others. They all nodded. "We can all have some yummy cookies from our cafe, made by yours truly: Blueberry T. Bunny." He gave a grand bow.

Cal clapped. "We're the Catton Clan, and we're all very happy to be here today. Are you ready?" All four animatronics ducked, getting down on their knees. "Here at Callie's, what's our specialty?"

The four animals jumped in joy. "Fun and Friends for All!" They cried, and began to laugh. The three original stayed, shocked to say the least. They were all choreographed and pure perfection. Awesome. Neat. Cool. Any word of the like you could think of: that's the word you could describe this "Catton Clan". But then again, they didn't have personalities. The only personalities they had was in their code. We had our own names, personalities, souls!

Brian was clapping in the corner of my view. "Bravo! Again! Again! That was gre-" He stopped short when I glared at him with gray eyes. "I mean, boo! Go orignal! There can only be one Callie." I chuckled mechanically. Even in death, my brother had his charm.

The four animals paused, looking around. In their code, they were supposed to be greeted with cheering children, but they had been awaken with no children. The robots turned around, almost in perfect sync. They're eyes were all black. "Error." They said in unison. Suddenly the eyes flashed, reverting to the original colors.

Cal came up to me, tilting her head. "Hey there. Who're you? I hope you liked our little program." I nodded, untrusting of my own voice. "Good." Callie continued. "Because it'll be the last time you see it. You new, well withered imposters better head back to offline mode."

Mac approached next, growling at our own Macaroni. "Yeah. This is our turf. You're just here for parts." Duke nodded, growling at my friend. Bluberry stayed near the back.

"H-Hey guys? The night guard is watching." All of us turned to look at him. The possesed animatronics growled, and the new models paused, looking at Bluberry.

"Yeah. We'll get him later." She grinned, turning back to us. "Tell you what, Withers. You may be a bit helpful for things other than your appendages. You can help us scare the security guard. See, we've convinced the management that we're programmed to play 'Hide And Seek' in the dark, so we chase the night guard and give him a scare. Care to play?"

I looked towards the others. They're gray eyes matched mine. Hide and Seek wasn't the only game we'd be playing that night. Perhaps we'd play one we all knew quite well. Stab. I turned back to fancy Cal. "It-It's a _deal._ " I said, grinning.

The seven animatronics quickly scrambled into various locations of the large establishment. We waited until the cameras turned away, and would switch spots quickly. It was most fun! I was the first to get to the security guard. She was laughing loudly. "Oh you silly robots! I see what you're doing. Got some friends with you? Cute!" I smiled. Clueless.

I stood at the opening. The night guard grinned, waving. I grinned back, and waved. She chuckled, and raised her hands in defeat. Suddenly, I pounced. Screeching the mix of a scream and laugh, I grabbed the woman's throat. I stared deep into her eyes, as her red-highlighted arms waved. "H-H-Hey _old_ fri-friend. Wanna pl-play a game?"

The lady shook her head. "No! No! I don't wanna play! Let me go!" She screamed, kicking horror. I squeezed her neck tighter.

"Let's play a game called _Stab._ " I said, Callie and I working together. My tail rose from behind me, poking at the woman's chest. She screamed as I forced it through her ribs and into her stomach. Blood splattered on my fur, and I relished in the feeling. Her voice was cut off short as I dropped her in her chair. "Th-That _what you get_ was fun!" I told her, kicking her to the wall.

Callie started to turn around, but I gained control once more. I grabbed the woman's head, lifting it to my mouth and biting it. The taste was gone, but the pure joy of having blood and flesh in my mechanical mouth was electrifying. I tossed it down, and walked out of the room, satisfied. The new robots stared, shocked, while the withered robots laughed, Brian giggling as well.

"W-What did you just do?!" Cal cried in horror. "You just killed our night guard."

Macaroni and Duke spoke together. "Yeah. We were playing a game."

Blueberry shrugged. "They were only confused. You see red for the humans, and that represents the person who killed you and when you possessed the animatronics." He asked, pointing to me.

All three of us nodded, stunned. Blueberry seemed to be the most intelligent computer of all of them. Brian waved towards me, standing behind Blueberry. He hadn't possessed him, but he sure seemed to have a connection. I giggled, my own giggle. My own self. I was Callie. I was Catherine. I wasn't human, nor robot. I was an animal. _I love it._


	5. Chapter 5

For the longest time, we stayed there. Permanently shut down. Trapped in my new body like an animal, I couldn't move or do anything. Brian was always trying to contact me, but I couldn't respond. Then, one day, a light.

That light caused so much pain and misery. The light came from a flashlight. A police officer. The officer grabbed me and Callie. We were one at this point. We were put in a box, more darkness. I could feel us moving. The bump of the wheels and the whirl of an engine can be all you need to tell that you're going somewhere new.

I tried to get out of the body, swirling this way and that. I didn't want to moved. Our last place was both Callie and I's home. I couldn't escape. There was no use. The robotic suit was permanent. I possessed it, it was my choice. Now, I had to live with my decisions. The word "live" being used lightly.

Callie was placed in a back room along with Macaroni and Duke. It had a couple of boxes, and our day chips had been removed. We could no longer get out of the room, only at night. "Scrapped parts" the box mover had said. Even our mechanical counterparts knew what that meant. Their anger matched our own, seeking revenge.

The nights were still monitored by a nightguard, and we were allowed to roam after hours in fear of "losing the four who started it all", also known as keeping our circuits working. Not being able to walk during the day wasn't even the worse part. It was our replacements.

Callie the Cat had major upgrades. She was still purple, and still had a flower but was more advanced. Special censors let her interact with the kids more, talking more fluently and even being able to be more mobile instead of a set walking track.

Macaroni the Mouse had been turned to a tomboy who loved to skate and play videogames, and also gained a feature to give free tokens from her ears to kids. Duke the Dog had gotten a brand new tail with new wacky sounds and could talk more, but still walked on all fours.

All three came together for birthday parties, and Bluberry was even moved to giving out food. He wore an apron and was pure animatronic. He made cookies and cupcakes in the back, supposedly and would walk around like a waiter, giving kids cookies.

Our own Bluberry was moved to the back as well, but it's endoskeleton was left behind in the old location. Luckily, Brian's soul still remained connected to the suit and it was still there.

Our first conflict was the first time we'd been activated at night. My eyes opened to reveal a fancy, cleaned, new facility, painted with flowers and different fun doodles. It was a very beautiful sight, compared to the old, run-down cafe. The three "old" models walked down the hall to the cafe's main room. Macaroni ran to the video games, which were now much more modernized. Duke walked around simply, observing the whole area.

I walked towards the new animatronic. "They're here to _replace_ party." I said, Callie growling slightly. Mac and Duke turned, noticing the four fancy models. Duke tilted his head as he looked at his new model.

" _Don't like_. Rrrrr-zzt-rrr." He managed to say, as Macaroni poked her version.

"Yeah. They're _not_ radical." She said, before putting her hands on her hips. Brian had flew over to look at them too, as I saw him look at each in my computerized vision.

Suddenly, New Callie opened her eyes, looking at us. Mac, Duke and Bluberry did as well, as if receiving a command. "Do you hear that, guys? I hear someone talking." She said, eyes turning to observe the open space.

Duke nodded, as he flung his tail back and forth. "Yeah. Could it be new friends, Callie?"

The cat animatronic shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go see! C'mon guys. Open the curtains." The red curtains clicked, as they were already opened from our prying. Macaroni was the first to walk off the stage, and looked around, walking right past us. Only then did I realize they were doing an opening act. It was their reaction. _Quick._ I had thought at the time. I have to admit, they _were_ better than us.

Macaroni continued with her segment. "Whoa! Look at all these awesome people. Pretty sweet, ain't you guys? I'm Macaroni, or Mac for short. It sure is nice to meet you all. Are you ready to have some fun?"

Callie had walked up beside Mac. "I bet you kids love to have fun! I'm Callie, but most call me Cal. I own this cookie cafe. Anyone ready to dance?" She began to break out in crazy dance moves. She was _very_ agile.

Duke was the next to walk down the stage. "Can't have a dance party without music, Cal! I'm Duke, and I love to make music. Let's strike up my musical tail and get to dancing." He began to play a fun, peppy tune.

Bluberry was the last to come out. "But, won't you get hungry after all that dancing?" He asked, looking towards the others. They all nodded. "We can all have some yummy cookies from our cafe, made by yours truly: Blueberry T. Bunny." He gave a grand bow.

Cal clapped. "We're the Catton Clan, and we're all very happy to be here today. Are you ready?" All four animatronics ducked, getting down on their knees. "Here at Callie's, what's our specialty?"

The four animals jumped in joy. "Fun and Friends for All!" They cried, and began to laugh. The three original stayed, shocked to say the least. They were all choreographed and pure perfection. Awesome. Neat. Cool. Any word of the like you could think of: that's the word you could describe this "Catton Clan". But then again, they didn't have personalities. The only personalities they had was in their code. We had our own names, personalities, souls!

Brian was clapping in the corner of my view. "Bravo! Again! Again! That was gre-" He stopped short when I glared at him with gray eyes. "I mean, boo! Go orignal! There can only be one Callie." I chuckled mechanically. Even in death, my brother had his charm.

The four animals paused, looking around. In their code, they were supposed to be greeted with cheering children, but they had been awaken with no children. The robots turned around, almost in perfect sync. They're eyes were all black. "Error." They said in unison. Suddenly the eyes flashed, reverting to the original colors.

Cal came up to me, tilting her head. "Hey there. Who're you? I hope you liked our little program." I nodded, untrusting of my own voice. "Good." Callie continued. "Because it'll be the last time you see it. You new, well withered imposters better head back to offline mode."

Mac approached next, growling at our own Macaroni. "Yeah. This is our turf. You're just here for parts." Duke nodded, growling at my friend. Bluberry stayed near the back.

"H-Hey guys? The night guard is watching." All of us turned to look at him. The possesed animatronics growled, and the new models paused, looking at Bluberry.

"Yeah. We'll get him later." She grinned, turning back to us. "Tell you what, Withers. You may be a bit helpful for things other than your appendages. You can help us scare the security guard. See, we've convinced the management that we're programmed to play 'Hide And Seek' in the dark, so we chase the night guard and give him a scare. Care to play?"

I looked towards the others. They're gray eyes matched mine. Hide and Seek wasn't the only game we'd be playing that night. Perhaps we'd play one we all knew quite well. Stab. I turned back to fancy Cal. "It-It's a _deal._ " I said, grinning.

The seven animatronics quickly scrambled into various locations of the large establishment. We waited until the cameras turned away, and would switch spots quickly. It was most fun! I was the first to get to the security guard. She was laughing loudly. "Oh you silly robots! I see what you're doing. Got some friends with you? Cute!" I smiled. Clueless.

I stood at the opening. The night guard grinned, waving. I grinned back, and waved. She chuckled, and raised her hands in defeat. Suddenly, I pounced. Screeching the mix of a scream and laugh, I grabbed the woman's throat. I stared deep into her eyes, as her red-highlighted arms waved. "H-H-Hey _old_ fri-friend. Wanna pl-play a game?"

The lady shook her head. "No! No! I don't wanna play! Let me go!" She screamed, kicking horror. I squeezed her neck tighter.

"Let's play a game called _Stab._ " I said, Callie and I working together. My tail rose from behind me, poking at the woman's chest. She screamed as I forced it through her ribs and into her stomach. Blood splattered on my fur, and I relished in the feeling. Her voice was cut off short as I dropped her in her chair. "Th-That _what you get_ was fun!" I told her, kicking her to the wall.

Callie started to turn around, but I gained control once more. I grabbed the woman's head, lifting it to my mouth and biting it. The taste was gone, but the pure joy of having blood and flesh in my mechanical mouth was electrifying. I tossed it down, and walked out of the room, satisfied. The new robots stared, shocked, while the withered robots laughed, Brian giggling as well.

"W-What did you just do?!" Cal cried in horror. "You just killed our night guard."

Macaroni and Duke spoke together. "Yeah. We were playing a game."

Blueberry shrugged. "They were only confused. You see red for the humans, and that represents the person who killed you and when you possessed the animatronics." He asked, pointing to me.

All three of us nodded, stunned. Blueberry seemed to be the most intelligent computer of all of them. Brian waved towards me, standing behind Blueberry. He hadn't possessed him, but he sure seemed to have a connection. I giggled, my own giggle. My own self. I was Callie. I was Catherine. I wasn't human, nor robot. I was an animal. _I love it._


	6. Chapter 6

Our months are the new cafe soon turned to an enjoyable games. Each week there was a new night guard, and we'd always play. Sometimes we'd let them win, others we'd catch them and play a different type of game. It was always good to release some anger. The modern versions didn't bother us much, and didn't join in. At least, not immediately.

The modern versions told us the story after it happened. Another murder. By, guess who! According to them, she used an old BluBerry suit and said that she was an extra special twin, having some birthday games for them to play. I could only imagine what would happen next. Brian had watched it, and it made him shrink to speak about it. Apparently, Brian's possessed suit had been kept in the back and moved with us. He said he thought it was because if the robots ever malfunctioned, the spring-lock suit could be used to keep kids occupied while they tried to fix the problem.

I awoke one night to find my screen scattered with four purple beings, including Brian. He was guiding them to the new animals. As they mixed, a shade of pink overtook them and I watched as they slowly got used to their new bodies. It must've been an easier transition than us, since Brian was there. I'd be forever grateful for his aid.

The new kids had cute names too: Clyde, Dylan, Mikey. Ironic, how the names matched the animatronics. Bluberry didn't seem sad that he was the last un-possessed animatronic. He actually seemed proud of it. "I can have my intellect all to myself." He had said, when Mac… err… Mikey asked if he was left out.

That night of Hide And Seek was incredibly interesting. We sat back, watching the newly-possessed animatronics scare the living daylight out of this one guard. He passed out, but the new guys didn't kill him. I guess they didn't see red like the rest of us. They seemed to see things in a tint of blue, and things were labeled as they came. The nightguard stayed for a good week, and we enjoyed scaring him over and over. Finally, Duke and Daniel's yearning was fed up and he ripped the night guard apart slowly, letting out a long screech. The soul nearly fell out of the man's body and flew up to the bright light so fast, I could barely calculate it.

Then, we animatronics got a fright. Red Lady. She was the next night guard. She seemed oblivious to the fact that our murdered souls were inside the animatronics. Then again, the workers just thought that the location at night made people go insane, claiming there were "ghosts" and "demons."

She sat in the room, reading a magazine. "Top Ten Murders of All Time" was on the front cover, her boots up on the table. Red didn't even seem the least bit concerned about the animatronics. She should've. We were animals at night, and with our zookeeper in our cage, she was about to be attacked. Brutally. With no mercy.

The two Macaronis were the first to go, popping in each window simultaneously. Double Duke went to work, hiding on the other side of the doors, out of sight but playing glitched out songs. Us Callies were the last. Working together, we stood in the doorway, tail swiping back and forth; ready to pounce. Bluberry had stayed behind, sitting on the fancy stage, waiting for us.

Both Callies grabbed Red as she screamed loudly. Macs screamed louder, mixing the computerized chips with children's scream. Both Dukes grabbed each of her legs as we dragged her out to the stage. Her arms flailed as she kicked and screamed. I growled, shutting her up. Macaroni tied her up, placing her on the stage. The new Callie had gone in the back, getting a knife.

I took it, holding up. "Hello kid. I hope y-y-you are in for a treat. I have a b-b-birthday game for you all. It's called _Stab_." I giggled, holding up the knife.

"W-What's _Stab?_ " asked the original Macaroni, tilting his head.

I stabbed Red, rage filling my circuits. Her arm started to bleed, as I stuck the sharp knife through it. Macaroni laughed loudly, cackling almost. Pure joy flowed through us.

New Duke was the next to join in. "Poor k-k-kid. I'll get you a band-aid!" He started to turn around.

Old Duke glanced up. " _R-Really?"_ New Duke turned around, as he held a gun to her other arm, shooting it with a bang. "No." was his dark response.

The new Callie stared at the woman, holding her by the neck. "Look, I really didn't want to kill you. It's just _revenge_. You understand right?" A grin was painted across her face as she lifted higher and higher.

I turned around, my tail waving. "G-G-Good. We do!" I swiped at her neck, watching the blood fly on to the fur and spray all over the stage. All the animatronics went crazy, biting and chewing at the woman who had cursed them. Blood was everywhere.

A purple figure flew up in my vision. Brian swooped in, tackling the woman to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" He screamed, hitting her over and over again. The woman screamed, feeling the pain even after death.

Bluberry stepped forward. "Let me have her, kid." He said gruffly, as Brian shoved the woman into Bluberry. He glitched out, shaking wildly. " _Sho-Shouldn't have done that._ No! I-I-I won't let you tortu-tu-tu-ture these k-k-kids anymore more! _What? No! Stop!"_ Bluberry glitched, falling to the ground with a loud bang. Sparks flew from the back of his suit, and his eye lights went out to darkness. He had been destroyed. A faint purple stream stayed in the fur though. Red was trapped in there!

All six of us took a moment, mourning the death. His self-sacrifice had freed us. With a jump, we all cheered, dancing and whooping and hollering in joy. We would finally be at peace.

It was short-lived as we didn't leave our bodies. All six of us looked at each other with confusion. I was right. We were trapped. Trapped in their suits eternally. Our killer hadn't fully died. We trapped her, and now we'd never be at peace!

Brian swirled towards Bluberry, staring at the suit. "She's still in there." A spark flew as the broken animatronic began to rise. "She's still alive! She's possessed it and has control!" He screamed, flying behind the curtain, poking his head from the side.

All six of us watched as our glitching kin rose, staring at us. His eyes were a bright red. "Y-You kids! Look-k what y-y-you've done!" He screeched, trying to jump at us. A spazzstick glitch occurred, knocking him to the ground.

A grin overtook my face, as I looked at the others. "Y-You know… Pe-Perhaps we-we don't ne-need a sec-security gu-guard to ha-have fun." I suggested, looking at the lady thoughtfully. The other nodded, plainly receiving the command. It was play time.


	7. Epilogue

This is my story. We are still here at the cafe. No more deaths have occurred here, and kids play all day in this paradise. Bluberry was deemed "unsafe" by the management and kept in the back, where us originals have great fun during the day. Cal's singing blocks out the screeches of terrors. Brian still roams these halls, sometimes making the security camera glitch out for fun, and Macaroni and Duke still play the same songs. I love it. This place is my home, and although it's almost my prison, I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
